In automobile service devices, particularly in automobile service devices that measure in a contactless manner, such as alignment gages, test lines, ball joint clearance testers, etc., the correct positioning of the measuring systems with respect to the object being measured is of great importance in achieving an optimal measurement.
Up to now, objects of measurement, especially the wheel rims of a motor vehicle, have been positioned with respect to the measuring devices of a measuring system by having the driver of the motor vehicle leaning out of the window, upon driving into the measuring station, constantly observing the positioning of the wheel rims with respect to the measuring devices and stopping the motor vehicle if he is able to detect that the wheel rims are located in the correct position to the measuring devices. In some measuring stations mirrors are provided which enable one to detect the positioning of the wheel rims with respect to the measuring devices.
In such automobile service devices, the positioning of the objects to be measured to the measuring system is often inconvenient, time-consuming and inexact.